Don't Fade Away
by SilverHazel96
Summary: He told me he was my guardian angel. But i think he was a demon. a demon sent to take me back to hell with him. If hell is where he wants to be..then hell is my personal heaven. Sasu/Saku Chapter 1 rewritten.
1. Prologue

-Don't Fade Away-

By: SilverHazel96

**Prologue**

Once there was a little girl.

And she had an angel.

And she loved him.

And he loved her.

And that little girl was me.

And I guess that's all there is to say to it.

.

.

.

I remember laying down in my bed when I was little.

Snuggled up under the cozy blankets, listening to my parents get ready for bed too, their soft laughter echoing in the house, making me feel blessed beyond belief.

And this would be the moment when I would cross that line between reality and fantasy. That blurry almost invisible line that you can't even see as a child.

The one that slowly gets clearer as you grow older. As slowly as you lose your innocence to this world.

When I was little…

I would look up at the ceiling with a little smile, and just let my imagination run wild.

_Goblins under my bed and little creatures waiting to come out as soon as I fall asleep.._

_Where do they live, where do they come from, what do they want..?_

_Maybe they want to steal the love out of my heart and take it to their queen so she can stay young forever._

_What do they look like, what color is their skin, can they talk?_

_What do they say?_

_Can they hear what I'm thinking, is it making them uneasy to know that I know about them?_

_Will it make them want to leave or maybe steal me away and take me_ _to their queen and feed me to her dogs? _

_Maybe she's a nice queen and will let me stay in her castle as the daughter she never had._

_My teddy bear, is he with them or against them. Do they plot against me when I'm gone or do they secretly miss me and wait for me to come back so they can look at me and wait for a good moment to pounce?_

_Maybe they're just misunderstood creatures._

_I would be misunderstood too, if I had green skin._

and then one day I started thinking of other things.

Different things.

I would imagine a boy, tall and handsome with inky black eyes and pale white skin, lurking around my room, taking care of me.

When I was afraid, scared of my own silly fantasies, I would imagine him sitting on the edge of my bed and looking at me with an amused glint in his dark eyes, and hold his hand above my forehead and make me feel sleepy…

Instantly the fear would be gone. Dissolved into thin air.

He'd make me fall asleep. With a smile on my lips.

I didn't even wonder where these thoughts had suddenly come from.

It was after a while, that I realized Sasuke had become my favorite bedtime fantasy.

When I had made up the name, I didn't know.

He was just Sasuke. Thinking that his name could be anything else, almost seemed bizarre to me.

He was Sasuke, simply because he was born to be Sasuke.

When you're a child, things like that don't really register in your brain, you know?

Not knowing some imaginary person's name and then some day suddenly knowing, didn't matter.

All you care about is the darkness of his eyes and the way they soften when they look at you, and the way he strokes your hair when you can't fall asleep and how he sits on your bed and watches you when you're doing homework or when you're playing with your friends.

Or how he whispers _shhh… _ in your ear when you trip and fall down and scrape your knee.

Things like that matter the most.

Because you're young and innocent and not far from being an angel.

Pure and complete and happy to be in this world because you haven't seen it's true face yet.

The world seems like such a wonderful place when you're little. Filled with colors and happiness and families and friends and games and what more could you possibly want?

So you're oblivious to the things happening around you.

And inside you.

You're oblivious to how the love inside your heart starts to grow and creep to all the corners of your soul, slowly becoming part of who you are and who you're going to be. Your personality is set at the age of 9 and you don't even know it.

And how you go to sleep every night, eager to dream of him and how he's the only thing that gets you through the day. The way your friends talk about games and books and cartoon characters seems silly to you. There are more important things in your life.

And how the world starts losing its colors and sounds and you can see nothing except your own thoughts and fantasies. You're living inside your own head and it feels good because that's the only place where he can exist. And where he exists, that's where you want to be.

And how you're becoming addicted to the feeling. To the feeling you get when you think of him, see him in your mind, more clearly than you see people with your eyes. He's in your dreams every night. With those eyes. Looking at you and making you want nothing more than to be the one he's looking at, every day for the rest of your life.

He's so painfully real that sometimes you start doubting. Start doubting everything.

What's reality and what's inside your brain. Is there even a reality? Or is it all just a lie. Sasuke is the only one who doesn't lie in this world. He's the only person you can trust.

Is that because he's inside your head..or because he's the only thing that is _not_ inside your head?

Is it okay to be so different? Your friends can barely recognize you. You can't even recognize yourself.

Is it okay to be that way, because of a boy who seems to live inside your brain?

…does he even exist?

So you doubt. At the age of 11.

You're young. Too young to be caught up in this war with yourself.

What's right and what's wrong.

You're growing up more quickly than other children.

Your eyes now a shimmering dark green, glowing with the secrets that are kept inside.

And you live that way.

All your life.

And from some point forward,

He's not a fantasy anymore.

He's there.

Touchable and in front of your eyes and _there._

and suddenly

the world is a fake.

And he's the only thing keeping you from going insane.

He told me he's my guardian angel…

But I think he was more like a demon.

A demon sent to drag me into hell with himself.

**A/N. **

Told you I would write "Don't Fade Away" again! It's going to be a little different.

Darker, with more romance involved and a Sasuke that isn't so OOC.

It's going to be a challenge for me to write, but it's going to be wonderful, I know it!

And please people, do not add my stories to your favorites without leaving a review!

If you like my stories, I'd like to know why, and it's selfish to read my story and enjoy it and then not leave me something to enjoy too! Right? Right!

So…read and review please!

Hope you like this new version!

Lots Of Love,

-Hazel


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Number Two

Don't

Fade

Away

.

By: SilverHazel96

It all started when she was 7 years old and life was good and mommy was beautiful and daddy laughed and the sky was blue and everyone everyone _every_one was happy around her and kisses were given and hugs were a habit and falling asleep with a smile on her lips and hope in her heart and dreams on her mind was normal as breathing.

And then things changed.

She didn't know what happened. Didn't dare to ask. But something died that day, that warm summer day with nothing to do except play and laugh and throw balls and feel the sun on your skin.

Something flew away from their house.

Was it the love?

No..

It was trust.

Trust died that day in her family.

And the more they tried to fix it,

The more if went away.

It was like trying to hold water in your skin.

And daddy vanished from her life and that special place inside every little girl's heart where daddy is a hero and can never do anything wrong and will always take care of you and that part that _believes _that as long as daddy's there, nothing can go wrong, broke right inside her chest.

And she could hear it shattering and it was all she could do not to scream out in pain and confusion and _hurt hurt hurt _and why daddy would you leave like this when we were a happy family and I thought we were happy weren't we? I thought we were happy and happy and happy from sunrise till sundown and I thought you trusted us and _needed _us and you never even asked me if _I _needed _you._ You never wondered daddy and why? Why didn't you think about me for one _second_ because one second would've been enough for _me_ to do the right thing and not throw away my whole goddamn _family_. You threw us away you threw _me _away and why daddy couldn't you just…_stay._

Because mommy was beautiful and she cared and you hurt her and broke her and every time I look at her I hate you just a little bit more for making my sweet mama's eyes fill with tears and her perfect face to twist in pain and her loving heart to cry out with every beat and every second of every day I have to look at her and see her pain and taste her sorrow in the air and know that _you _ are the one who did this to her.

And daddy I don't need you anymore either.

and she changed inside, that little girl. She was hurt. For the first time in her life. And it wasn't about grades anymore or about vases being broken or food being spilled or windows being left open, it was about trust being torn out of her heart and when trust dies inside someone at that age, it never fully grows back and the day he left he took a part of her with him even though he never wanted it, never deserved it, never realized it.

He took her tears and her pain and her little heart full of trust and happiness and laughter and the light in her eyes and the color of her soul and that's what daddies do, I suppose. They can either protect you for all of your life or disappoint you in a way that no boy ever can.

And it took her days to finally realize that it wasn't her fault. That it wasn't because of the fact that she wouldn't let him watch the news whenever he wanted to because she wanted to watch cartoons and it wasn't because she stepped on his pair of glasses and made him angry and it wasn't because she spilled cherry juice all over his book and just giggled as an apology and it wasn't because she made mistakes.

Daddy had found a new girl that he liked more than her and her mommy..combined. she must've been really something, she thought. She must've been worth a lot if she was worth abandoning a whole life, a whole family, a whole lot of memories and a whole lot of days that would never be the same again because how can you be the same when you're always _the girl daddy abandoned? _

and she asked her mommy ..

_"do you love daddy?"_

And her beautiful mommy with the sweet smile and big big big heart that could hold the whole world inside, kissed her forehead and whispered back a reply.

_"I love your daddy because he gave me you."_

.

.

.

And she lay in bed and thought about her life and her daddy and hated herself because she _missed _him and he was her daddy and it hurt her heart and oh god it hurt oh god oh god oh god _help_-

_Gasp._

She opened her eyes, heart beating wildly in her chest and gasped again, feeling the fear clenching her heart and it was beating so hard she thought she would be sick.

_Shh…_

_Don't be afraid.._

_I'm not going to hurt you._

And that's how she met Sasuke.

.

.

.

It took a while for her to believe him.

He sat there on her bed and she could see him and hear him and she wasn't _that_ crazy yet and she had never before had a character come alive from her imagination and she stared at him long and hard, looking for any sign of dishonesty in his eyes and all she saw was black black _black _deep eyes with nothing but the truth in them and she was amazed.

She reached out and touched his face, and he didn't move a muscle when her soft tiny innocent fingers slowly brushed against his cheeks and traced his sharp nose and his hard jaw and slid over his lips to make him smirk a soft smile.

She felt his smile under her fingers and was even more amazed. She looked at him with awe in her eyes and he leaned in and pulled her into his arms, stroking her lovely pink hair as he slowly rocked her back and forth, holding her tight.

_I'm not going to hurt you._

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

and she closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her white cheeks, the pain in her heart slowly overflowing because apparently stupid girls never learn and she believed every word he said as if her trust wasn't brutally taken away from her just hours before.

And she clenched his shirt in her little fists and cried and cried and cried until her body went numb in his arms and her face was flushed with exhaustion and her heart was thumping slowly against his chest and he loved her already.

He slowly put her down on her bed and sat on the ground, looking at her face, reading the pain in her features and _she didn't deserve this pain _and he would do whatever he could to make her feel better because she was beautiful and innocent and so small he could crush her without even trying and she was delicate and lovely and prettier than a flower and he was going to protect her with all he had.

_Sasuke Uchiha, you have a new assignment. _

_Sakura Harune, 7 years old. _

_You will be starting today._

And he looked around, drinking in the image of the earth he hadn't walked on for decades and knew he had missed this. He had missed the air and the way the ground felt beneath his feet and he missed the heart beats that he could hear so clearly now.

Her heartbeat.

He looked at her face and then closed his eyes, listening to the soft thumping of her heart.

He would memorize it and follow it and protect it and learn to love it like no other because he was in charge of her and _no one_ was going to hurt her.

.

.

.

They met when she was only 7.

And yes, he was her godsend. Her angel fallen from heaven just for her.

To protect her and hold her when she had no shoulder to lean on.

He would be harsh when she needed a strict opinion and he would give her all the attention in the world if that's what she needed most.

And he would be her brother, her best friend, even her father if she asked for it.

He would be her knight in shining armor and he would help her heal back her heart.

To love and to cherish until death parts us.

That is the deal.

.

That is what I agreed to.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And I was assigned to this new mission today.

Her name is Sakura Haruno.

Apparently it means cherry blossom.

Her birthday is marth 28th.

I was sent to protect her.

Her favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate mint despite popular belief. It's not strawberry.

She hates everything with strawberry flavor.

She's only 7 years old but I think I am going to like her.

Her favorite day of the week is Tuesday.

I am going to ask her why, some day.

She is my mystery to solve.

I will protect her.

Because that is what I was sent to do.

Nothing personal.

I was assigned to this mission and I will end it perfectly.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And I _never _break a rule.

Until death parts us.

That is the deal.

That is what _I _agreed to.

And I will stick to it.

She is my human, my beating heart, and I will keep her happy and strong and healthy because that is my job.

Nothing personal.

I will make her angry at times, of course.

I will annoy the hell out of her.

I will make her cry, scream and maybe I will make her dislike me..a lot.

But at the end of the day I will always go back to her and she will always take me back.

Because guardians and their humans have a connection, you see.

A bond.

And it cannot be broken.

I was sent for her. It is my job.

Nothing personal.

She will take me as I am.

She won't always like me.

That is for sure.

But that has always been the deal.

She will get what she needs, not what she wants.

If she looks stupid, I will tell her.

If she's being dumb, I will tell her.

If she's being too lazy, I will tell her.

If she's too whiny, too annoying, too distracting, I will let her know.

It's nothing personal.

And she will not hate me for it.

Because this bond that we have, is strong.

Oh did I forget to mention?

This is my second assignment.

First time..

I failed.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And failure is not an option.

Not again.

This is my job.

Nothing personal.

She doesn't have to like me.

She just has to keep herself from hating me.

And that will be enough.

Because I don't make the same mistake twice.

_Don't get attached, Sasuke Uchiha. _

Yes, sir.

_Be careful._

Yes, sir.

_You know what happened last time._

.

_You know what happened last time_.

.

Yes, sir.

I remember perfectly.

.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And I failed once.

But this time it will be different.

This time..

I will protect this girl.

With my life.

Because she is my beating heart.

.

Nothing personal.

.

**End of chapter one**

**A/N.** hello my lovelies!

I told you I might rewrite chapter one!

I was frankly a bit ashamed because I didn't spend a lot of time on the last chapter and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and just because I want to update often, that doesn't mean I should just post new chapters without them being what I want!

So I deleted the last "first" chapter and hope you guys can forget about it! :P

Anyways!

What do you think, how did I do?

Thank you for reading and as always, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of my chapter!

And please people, again, don't add this story to your favorite or story alerts without leaving a review! Of course I love and thank the people who favorite my story and really it makes me so happy but still I would like to receive a line telling me what specifically you liked or disliked about my writing!

Thank you again for reading!

Lots Of Love,

-Hazel


	3. Chapter 2: Smile

**Don't**

**Fade**

**Away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Two: Smile

_Shh…_

She opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid, almost dreading the memories that no doubt would flood into her mind in a second and she would remember why her heart was aching and her head was hurting and her eyes were dry and her skin was itching from dried up tears and-

"oh." She mumbled softly.

That's why.

She remembered now.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes again as they immediately filled with tears. Biting her trembling lower lip she felt soft sobs in her chest and despised herself all over again for not being good enough for not being smart enough and funny enough and just _good enough_ and she was so bad that daddy had to _leave_ and-

Sharp inhale.

Enough of that now.

She can't cry all day.

It's gonna be okay.

It's gonna be okay.

It is going to be _okay. _

…a little hard to believe when the sound of mommy's light sobs is all you can hear except the light chirping of birds and your own tiny beating heart.

.

.

.

She sat in class, staring at the board, hearing her teacher talk but not really knowing what he's saying because nothing is less important than mathematics when there is a broken mommy at home and a mess of a family to fix and a smile to put on your lips and it might be fake but it'll still be better than this frown.

And she looked at the board and all she could see were dull ideas of how to brighten up her mommy's mood and how to get some money because maybe she wasn't smart enough to keep her d-..family together, but she was smart enough to know that money would be a problem soon and everything seemed to be a problem these days.

Her teacher looked at her.

She looked back at him and didn't say a thing.

She looked around and saw that the other kids were writing things in their notebooks and figured it's probably something her teacher asked them to do and instantly felt guilty.

Family crisis or not, Sakura will always be Sakura. And she cared about school.

A lot.

She looked back at her teacher and maybe he saw the exhaustion in her green eyes that used to shine with joy and excitement. Maybe he saw the way she was clinging to her sanity. Because the look in his eyes faded from curiosity into pure sorrow and she hated it. She _hated_ that look so much it took her breath away.

_Don't feel sorry for me.._

_Don't you dare feel sorry for me.._

_Stop it stop it sto-_

"Sakura."

She looked up and noticed her the tears in her eyes had ran down her cheeks and her hands were clenched into tiny fists and she looked like a mess.

"yes?" she mumbled quietly.

"you are excused. You can go home now." He pat her on the head, an understanding smile on his lips.

_You don't understand anything._

"thank you.." and she put her things into her pink backpack and walked out of class and heard the kids whispering behind her back but just couldn't bring herself to care.

Family crisis or not.

Sakura will be Sakura.

She will put her values before anything.

And kids whispering about her was so _unimportant _she almost wanted to laugh for ever having cared about that.

.

.

The walk home was silent and boring but her little mind was racing and working nonstop, trying to fix the problems that were suddenly shoved into her life.

She never thought these things would happen to her.

Not to _her._

With the perfect parents and perfect grades and perfect home with perfect homemade food and a perfect loving motherly hug waiting for her every day.

Maybe things really were too perfect.

And it wasn't fair to the less perfect lives of other kids.

That's what she would tell herself.

Maybe it's better this way.

Maybe god has a plan.

He always does right?

And she looked up at the sky, a little smile on her lips.

She blushed a tiny bit and slowly puckered her lips, careful not to make it too obvious.

What would people think?

And she blew a tiny soft kiss upwards.

_Thank you god…_

_For having a plan for me._

Little did she know god was smiling down at her at that very moment, sending her a little kiss back.

.

.

She entered the house in an almost frightened way. Similar to the way an ex con maybe enters a police station, she thought. But worse.

Because she had done nothing wrong and was being punished for it.

She looked around and heard nothing.

Frown.

Taking off her shoes, she sniffed around a little and could smell something delicious from inside the kitchen so instantly she let herself believe that maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.

She went into the kitchen and her mama wasn't there, but lunch was ready on the kitchen table like it was everyday.

It was steaming and the delicious smelling steams made her mouth water and her heart clenched with love for her sweet mama.

She walked out of the kitchen and went to her par-..to her mama's bedroom and yup, there she was, sleeping.

Sleeping is not a good sign..

Is it?

She didn't think so.

It was almost sad how everything looked the same. How can everything look the same when things were so different?

The only sign that someone had stopped living there was the closet. Less clothes in it.

She sighed and crawled in the bed beside her and looked at her face, twisted in pain and wrapped her arms around her loving mother who should never be in pain like this because good things don't happen to good people and why oh why did this happen to _them? _Did they do anything wrong..?

Unconsciously she buried her face into the pillow that still smelled like her daddy..she didn't want to cry anymore, but she missed him.

_God,_ she missed him.

She snuggled into her mom's shirt and tried to smell nothing but her perfume but it was hard. It was like her dad's cologne was sprayed right up her nose. Impossible to ignore.

Her mom pulled her tighter into her embrace and continued sleeping, but seemed a bit more relaxed.

Sakura smiled a little.

Atleast she could comfort her mom when she was in pain.

She wasn't _completely _useless then.

.

.

She opened her eyes again and it was 8 pm. A bit groggily she swung her legs off the bed, careful not to wake her mom up (even though she probably needed something to eat at that point) and made her way to the kitchen.

She remembered the food still being on the table. So she put a plate on top of it and put it into the fridge and went back to her room, rubbing her eyes slowly.

_Okay. _she thought. _I need a plan. _

She entered the room and didn't bother switching on the light because even though she used to be afraid of darkness, she definitely wasn't afraid of it now. She welcomed it, somehow.

Especially this lovely light friendly sort of darkness that had a hint of purple in it.

She walked to her bed, careful not to trip over the carpet edge (although her foot hit her little sandals and she almost did fall down) and sat down, feeling almost at peace in the darkness.

She loved light, but somehow darkness seemed more calming.

It embraces you and soothes your mind and heartache and makes you feel.._cool_ when everything seems to be burning you to ashes.

Laying her head on her pillow, she blindly looked for her teddy tiger and pulled him to her chest, hugging him tightly, as tightly as she could, sniffing his head lightly and smiling a little. He always smelled so good! Like lemon and sugar!

So she closed her eyes and listened to her own breathing. A trick her mom had taught her.

Whenever you can't fall asleep, listen to your own breathing.

Always does the trick.

And it became a habit for her. She didn't just do it when she had lack of sleep.

Her breathing became deeper and deeper and she could feel herself slowly drowning in the pleasure of sleep…

.

.

_Wake up now._

.

.

She opened her eyes..slowly..

Confused.

She turned her head, looking at the dark room.

Her eyes had adjusted now.

Red eyes looked back at her from the corner of her room.

Her eyes widened.

Maybe she _should've _been afraid of the darkness after all.

.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N. **hello my lovelies! XOXO

I'm so sorry about the long wait, you have noooo idea how much work I have to do every day! It's like homework plus homework plus homework plus exams every frickin day and uuuughhh it's just horrible! But I didn't forget about you guys and thank you so much for your lovely reviews! ^^

And I love how one of you (I WILL unlazify myself next time and mention your names guys, I'm sorry. lol ) said that sasuke has sort of faded into reality. That's kind of what I had in mind when I picked the name, but not completely. Well you'll see in later chapters! ^^ (AAAH got it. Lol princess auna was the one who said this! Appreciated it a lot hon, thank you! *gives cookie*)

And thank youuuu to the other reviewers, I love you all a ton, and you made me get my lazy ass over here and WRITE! So please, to anyone who likes my story, I am still really new at this and need the support and your opinions to gather energy to write!

And AGAIN, if you're going to add me to your favorite stories and alerts and stuff, pleeeease leave a review first! Lol they make me giddy! (no joke.)

Hope you liked this chapter!

Sasuke's back! Yay! Now I can REALLY begin the story! Mwahaha.

Thank you for reading!

Lots Of Love,

Hazel xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Hello, I'm Sasuke

**D O N ' T - - A W A Y**

Chapter 3 : Hello, I'm Sasuke

She was 7, yes, but her brain was _screaming _at her for even considering the idea that this…person was standing there, looking at her. 

She blinked a couple of times, lips slightly parted, still laying in bed, her heart thumping hard in her chest.

_There is a stranger, in your room, with red eyes, standing there, looking at you. _

_There is a CREEPY stranger with red eyes, standing in the corner, looking at you!_

_You are going to get raped. _

_YOU'RE GONNA GET RAPED!_

"KYAAAAA-" a hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

_Fight, FIGHT, FIGHT! _

"nnnnnnnnnhgnfmm!" she struggled, thrashing around, kicking and punching and trying to bite his hand, thoroughly freaked out at this point.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god WHY? WHY ME?! I'm too GOOD to die like this! _

"_shush!_ Damn pink haired blob!" he hissed angrily, his red eyes narrowing in annoyance.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

_Who knew she would be this annoying?_

Her eyes narrowed.

"pfft."

He almost yelped (almost.), pulling his hand back, staring at it.

She sat up, crossing her arms, looking at him. Panting a little bit with all the adrenaline pumped into her system.

He looked at her, his hand still in an awkward position in front of him. "Did you just spit on my palm?"

She narrowed her eyes more, glaring at him. "Did you call me a pink haired blob?"

So much for him expecting a normal 'hello, I'm Sasuke.'

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was indeed just a 7 year old girl, and he couldn't let himself get angry at her and that letting the colorful stream of curse words in his mind get out of his mouth, would not be very convenient.

_Not yet anyways._

"Who are you?" she said, immediately taking control of the situation, looking at him with sharp suspicious emerald eyes.

He would rather shove a fork down his throat than to admit that her gaze unsettled him.

.

.

I've never been particularly good with children. A pathetic excuse, considering what I do.

If I wanted to make a real excuse though, I would say that I had never really _been_ around any kids. Not even when I was one! I had my special group of friends who were brave enough to be around me and that was it. brave enough, stupid enough, how much difference is there, really.

And at my last mission I didn't have to handle a child.

I fought back a frown, hating myself for being nervous the way I was.

A soft laugh echoed in my head.

_"You're nervous Sasuke, just admit it you big baby!" _

I let my gaze shift to the ground, a soft barely-there smile on my lips, remembering her words so clearly, as if she were whispering them in my ear right then.

_"You don't have to be so macho all the time, jeez! It's okay to be afraid sometimes." _

_It's okay._

It was like she was struggling to stay in my head. To make sure I don't forget about her.

Stupid.

She was always so dense. Of course _she_ would think I can ever forget about her.

Like she's not the very reason I breathe.

Little girl was already making me think about things that I don't want to think about. I hadn't thought about my childhood and my..last mission in a long time.

Hadn't thought about _her _either.

I always let her down didn't I. well not this time.

_You're going to be proud of me. _

I felt the smug little smirk cover my lips and I looked at the little girl, hearing her soft gasp at my change of attitude.

_Show time._

"My name, is Sasuke." I said, my voice cool and only containing a hint of amusement. A hint of authority. And a hint of playful threat.

"And I will be your guardian."

.

.

.

_Her bell like laughter surrounded him like a warm blanket, making his heart ache at the beauty of it. _

_Of her. _

_Her innocence was astounding; he had never seen anything like it before, her light just hit him full force in the heart, never letting him drown in his own darkness. _

_"You're nervous Sasuke, just admit it you big baby!" she teased playfully, looking at him with bright eyes._

_"tsh." He scoffed, dismissing the thought immediately. What a ridiculous thing to even think._

_Him, nervous? Never._

_She rolled her eyes at him, making him frown. He never could intimidate her. This small girl was doing what men twice her size had failed to do. _

_She was standing her ground and ridiculing him! _

_How dare she! _

_She gasped quietly, a warm lovely pink blush spreading all over her cheeks, looking in his eyes with wide surprised eyes as she felt his hands close firmly around her upper arms, pulling her to him. _

_"hm…" he looked at her face, forcing back a smirk that was threatening to cover his lips as he saw her almost frightened eyes. "Not so cheeky now, are you?" he leaned closer, letting his lips brush against her left cheek._

_She almost let out a strangled moan, suppressing a shudder, her eyes lowering a little._

_"Sasuke..! you can't do this, not.._here_!" she bit her lip to push back another shaky sigh as his lips slid to her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe._

_"here..?" he whispered into his ear, knowing his warm breath on her neck was giving her goosebumps. _

_He loved the way she reacted to him._

_"here is perfectly fine." His hand slowly stroked down her arms, brushing his fingertips against her smooth skin, reaching her hands and intertwining his fingers with hers, giving them a reassuring squeeze, his lips curling up into half a smile as he felt her relax against him. _

_"you just need to be in control all the time, don't you." She said lightly, her smile never leaving her lips as she placed an innocent kiss on his chest through his black shirt, startling him for a moment._

_He pulled back, looking at her, letting her beauty catch him off guard like it did every time he ever looked at her, without her knowing. _

_She smiled a bit wider. _

_"You don't have to be so macho all the time, jeez! It's okay to be afraid sometimes." She brought up their intertwined fingers and gently stroked his cheek, her eyes filled with love and affection and longing…and did he see a hint of nervousness there?_

_He smirked, turning his head and giving her palm a little kiss._

_"I do have to be. So I can protect a moron such as yourself." _

_He saw her eyes narrowing and a furious blush covering her face and her mouth opening to no doubt insult him when-_

_"why hello, you must be Sasuke!" _

_She smirked at him challengingly and chirped "hello mother!"_

_Meeting the girlfriend's parents.._

_Always such a drag. _

_._

_._

_._

"You coming?"

She looked up from her book, smiling prettily at her best friend as she let her pencil down on the desk, closing her book and putting it aside. "Of course I am!"

She hopped off her bed and grabbed her keys, half listening to her friend ramble on about how this was going to be the best carnival ever and how they can not be late. She dropped the keys in her tiny purse and her gaze lingered on the ring on her third finger, a soft smile touching her lips.

"You never take that off, do you." Her friend giggled, shaking her head and crossing her arms when realizing she wasn't listening to her at all.

"Nope!" she grinned, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, shaking her head at her best friend. "That would be like betraying him!"

"you're so smitten with him, it's ridiculous!" Her best friend rolled her eyes. "Where is Sasuke anyways?"

Her eyes filled with humor, and she laughed at what seemed like an inside joke, quickly turning off the lights and the radio on her way to the door.

"Today's January 15th right?" she asked nonchalantly, taking a bottle of water out of her small dorm room fridge and looking at her friend with relaxed eyes.

She nodded, making her grin suddenly, looking like she was holding back on her, putting the bottle in her purse.

"He's with me!" she laughed as she put a hat on her head, and a scarf around her neck and walked past her out the door.

She just shook her head and followed her out, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"You are such a weirdo, Sakura."

Said girl laughed heartily and locked the door behind her, looking at her ring again and feeling her heart beat faster at the thought of him.

"Oh you have no idea, pig."

She smiled and whispered "You have no idea."

.

.

.

Sasuke sneezed silently, not taking his eyes off the little girl in front of him.

She giggled unexpectedly, making him frown.

"Someone's talking about you." She said with a serious face, still looking at him skeptically.

"tsk." He rolled his eyes.

_Ridiculous._

"Sasuke, huh." She said, observing him with sharp emerald eyes. "why should I believe you?" she asked, sitting back down on her bed, the fear in her eyes halfway disappearing.

"if you stay awake for long enough, you can watch me disappear."

She tilted her head, confused. "disappear?"

He nodded, sitting down as well, his back against a wall.

He looked at the clock on her wall, ticking and showing that it was about 2 minutes to midnight.

"just wait and you'll see."

.

.

.

She looked down at her watch.

It was 1 minute to 12. She looked up at the sun shining brightly in the sky, eating the cotton candy that her best friend had shoved into her hand, watching her as she pulled a huge teddy bear along with her.

"you know, Ino," she mused as she took another bite of her pink cotton candy.

"hm?" her friend said, excitedly looking at all the bright colors and children running around laughing.

"the best way to convince someone that something is real, is by just showing them!" she looked thoughtful as she took the teddy bear from her beautiful friend to let her fix her hair.

"yeah well sure." She mumbled, obviously distracted with fixing her perfect blonde hair and making it even more perfect.\

"yeah, trust me." Looking back at her watch. A couple of seconds left.

.

.

.

_Gasp!_

She saw him smirk lightly before his head also slowly dissolved into air, turning into nothingness right in front of her eyes.

.

.

_Giggle._

She giggled happily, her eyes bright with excitement, laying her head back on her pillow.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled quietly. Little did she know that he could still hear her.

.

.

"I believe you."

.

**End of chapter Three**

**A/N. **hello my lovelies! ^^

Sorry about the long wait, I am stuck with my final exams and am trying so hard to get out chapters, like you have no idea!

I think I did a pretty good job with this one, right? I like it!

Do you? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!

Reviews make me happy!

And happy me does well on her exams!

Which means happy me also reviews more often!

So review!

Lots Of Love,

Hazel


End file.
